Climactic Field Trip
by HailHydra001
Summary: Tony is now officially Peter's dad, on top of that Peter is now an Avenger. What well happen when Peter's class goes on a field trip to his house? Mayhem ensues, maybe there's a mission in the middle. I own nothing. More characters than listed. Enjoy. :) T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

_Hey everyone, HailHydra001 back again. Just a small story. It will only be a few chapters long. It was just a fun piece of writing i thought i would post. Please enjoy. I would be more than grateful to recieve reviews and/or story ideas. My well is running a bit dry when it comes to the ideas. If you like this, or if you don't, please go check out my other story Son of Stark. If you've already read it then welcome back. Please enjoy._

Peter sat with his head resting on his desk, half asleep. He had been out late last night. It was only technology, the teacher hadn't quite reached his level of expertise yet, but he promised himself he would listen when he did. It was nearly the end of the day. Peter couldn't wait to get back to his new-found home, Avengers tower. May had died in a car crash six or seven months back and Tony had immediately taken him in. The other Avengers were nothing short of thrilled. It wasn't a big change for Peter anyway, he had practically lived there, visiting almost every day.

'Right class.' Mr Harrington clapped his hands in attempt to settle them. 'I will now be announcing this year's field trip.' Peter lifted his head slightly so he could see his teacher. 'Now, we should all feel very lucky, because we have a very special trip this year.' Peter sighed last time he had been told that about a field trip he had ended up being bitten by a radioactive spider. The whole class was whispering excitedly, their anticipation was clear. 'This year's field trip will be to… Stark Industries.' The cloud erupted into happy cheers. They were all ecstatic, with the exception of Peter, who was, to say the least, absolutely mortified. The whole class was visiting his house and there was no way that the Avengers would let him get off scot-free. No, they were most definitely going to embarrass him. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they encountered Flash while he was making Peter's life difficult. To make things worse his pal Loki was in town with Thor. He had given up on trying to destroy the world. But the jury was still out on whether or not he would try again further down the line. Other than that Loki had settled in quite neatly. The god had taken a liking to Peter and had even gone a few patrols with him, all though this proved problematic as the second somebody had tried to shoot Peter Loki tried to kill them. Only after Peter's continuous begging did he back down and let the poor criminal keep his life. So, Peter was all sorts of concerned for Flash when he met Loki. 'We will meet outside at the front of the school on Friday, just before the beginning of school. Don't be late.' Mr Harrington continued.

'Are you seriously letting my class come here for a field trip?' Peter questioned his dad the second he walked into Tony's lab, that day after school. He dumped his bag at the door, frowning.

'Yes, I don't see how you aren't amused.' Tony chuckled.

'You think this is _funny_?' Peter frowned.

'I did, but now I've seen your reaction I think it's more _hilarious_?' Tony laughed, clutching his stomach.

'Whatever.' Peter waved his hands in the air. 'I will most definitely be getting you back _big time _for this.'

'I await the day.' Tony smiled.

'Anyway, where's Loki.'

'Roof. Why?'

'God of _mischief_. My dad's been super annoying, and I need help getting him back. Lue's in the name.' This time Peter was laughing.

'Dammit. I should rethink my alliances, Steve is useless.' Tony muttered.

Peter flipped him off before walking out and into the elevator, asking F.R.I.D.A.Y to take him to the roof.

Loki stood looking over the city his hands clasped together behind his back.

'Hello, Peter.' He grinned. 'I trust you need my help with something. I heard of the field trip to your own house.' He smirked, clearly very amused.

'You know about that?' Peter asked, genuinely curious.

'Tony had a meeting, embarrassing you seems to be a big deal to him.'

'What did he offer you? I can one up him.'

'He said that I would be able to "see the look on your face when I outsmart you."' His lips twitched upwards forming a smile.

'I'll… I'll… I'll give you anything, I mean _anything_.' Peter begged.

'Sorry, Tony's offer is just too good. Nobody can beat that.'

'Fine.' Peter huffed. 'But you need to help me get him back, as compensation.'

'Who am I to skip out on mischief I'm in.' He shook Peter's now outstretched hand. 'But now, I'm off to plan how to embarrass you.' He turned himself into an exact replica of Peter, smiled and waved, before he walked into the elevator, laughing.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Exclaimed Peter. He was doomed, Ton y knew how to prepare, when he wanted to that was. 'I am fucked.' Peter face palmed. This field trip might even one up OSCORP on the list of climactic field trips. Not that he though being bit by a radioactive spider was bad, but it was. And it _hurt like hell_. All Peter could do was enjoy his last golden hours before his untimely death at the hands of a gaggle of immature adults.

'Give up, Penis Parker. We _all _know you are lying about your internship with Tony Stark. Stop lying now and there's like a one percent chance that we might forgive you.' Flash sneered as the boarded the bus. Peter sighed turning on his phone to text Loki.

Peter: Don't kill anyone!

Loki: Why would I do that?

Peter: I've met you. (I can feel your smirk.)

Loki: Well I am rather pleased. Why are you warning me anyway?

Peter: Just don't, promise.

Loki: I thought you'd said you'd met me?

Peter: I thought you'd met me? You know I'm optimistic.

Loki: Ah, yes. One of your worst qualities, in my opinion.

Peter: Well I could say the same about you killing people.

Loki: Remind me why I like you.

Peter: …

Loki: No seriously. Why do I like you?

Peter: Because I am Spiderman?

Loki: Could be it. See you soon.

Peter: OK. Should I be worried?

Loki: Should you not always be with me?

Peter: True. See you soon.

Loki: I guess you will.

Peter turned off his phone and looked out the window, they were here. They climbed off the bus and walked into reception. Peter's Spidey sense was telling him that something was out of place. They walked over to reception and huddled round in a small group a man in a black suit and tie came up with a handful of lanyards.

'Here are your badges. Level 1, you, means that you can only go to the fifth floor without triggering an alarm and getting shot down by our _super elite _SWAT team. Level 2 is for low-level interns. Level 3 for interns of a higher status. Level 4 is for the Avengers and Mr Hogan.' He said. Peter smiled inwardly at the mention of Happy's name. The man walked round the group and handed everybody a lanyard, except from Peter, for obvious reasons. 'And finally level 5, _alpha level_ is for the Stark family only.' The man glanced at Peter.

'Why doesn't Parker get one?' Shouted Flash. Here we go thought Peter. The man walked up and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. He looked as if he was thinking really hard.

'Peter doesn't need one.' Peter tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes,

'Afternoon, Loki.' Peter hissed under his breath at the man. The man looked shocked then angry. He took his hand off Peter's shoulder.

'SON OF A _BITCH_.' Shouted the man as he turned back into the form of Loki. The whole class gasped. 'Jesus, kid! You need given more credit. How the _actuall fu_…' He stopped himself when he remembered the throng of gawking teens. 'How the _actual hell_? How did you know that was me?'

'Don't look at me when you say alpha. Very few people in the building know I'm a Stark.' He muttered under his breath. Mr Harrington was looking from Loki to Peter confused.

'You are _dead_, Peter.' Loki swiped a finger across is neck glaring at him. He walked off towards the elevator. 'I will be back.' He proclaimed.

'I'm sure you will be.' Peter called back. Peter pulled out his pass and put it over his neck and turned it over, so the alpha wasn't seen unless it was necessary. A second later the real tour guide arrived, he was very flustered. No doubt Loki had temporarily hindered him by trapping him somewhere.

'Oh, someone already gave you tags, um. Good. Go through his scanner and swipe your passes as you go.'

'I wanna go first!' Shouted flash, as he ran up swiping his card.

'Mr. Thompson.' Came the sound of F.R. .Y's voice. Startling everybody except the tour guide and Peter. The man quickly explained about the AI to everybody while Flash just grinned, the rest of the class followed suit, until only Peter remained at the other sound of the scanner.

'Come on, Parker. Sacred your little lie is gonna come out?' Flash jeered. Peter took a deep and scanned his card wincing.

'Mr. Stark, level 5, _alpha_. Welcome.' Greeted F.R.I.D.A.Y. Flash's jaw dropped. 'Would you like to inform Mr. Stark of your arrival?'

'No thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.' Peter rushed.

'Uhh, I think the AI is broken.' Shouted Flash.

'I can assure you it's _most certainly _not.' Came the voice of Tony Stark from behind Flash. They all turned and sure enough there he was. Glaring at Flash with all his might.

'Well then Sir. I think Penis Parker stole your pass.' Flash explained. Tony walked over to the pass around Peter's neck and turned it over. He pretended to study it for a second smiling at Peter.

'Oops, sorry. I forgot to mention I'm a fifteen-year-old teen who still attends school, and my name is _actually _Peter. How dumb are you? It has his name _and _his picture on it. And what did you call my kid?' Flash looked on the verge of tears. This was _hilarious_, gold.

'N-Nothing…' Flash stammered, petrified. '_Your kid_?' He mumbled.

'Yes, are you deaf? _My kid_?' Tony retorted, not taking his eyes off Flash. At this point Peter's girlfriend Michelle had sidled up to him.

'Cat's out the bag?' She asked under her breath.

'Guess so.' Peter muttered back. 'But this is _so_ worth it.'

'Couldn't agree more.' She smiled.

'Right, Will.' Tony smiled at the tour guide. 'Please continue this tour, F.R.I.D.A.Y, please keep an extra close eye on this one.' Tony pointed at Flash. 'If he so much as touches something he's not supposed to, I want him out of here and _permanently _ banned.'

'Yes, Mr. Stark.' Came F.R.I.D.A.Y, if AIs could be amused then that was what it would have sounded like. Flash stood quivering and biting his lip. It was evident he was now terrified to go near Peter.

Will, the tour guide started to speak as he walked them around the tower showing them all the different intern labs. Peter wasn't paying much attention because he had heard the tour multiple times and was watching out for the Avengers, in particular Loki, if he could be classed as an Avenger. When they finally stopped for lunch Peter was exhausted. He was starving too. His phone beeped.

Tony: Want to take your girlfriend up here for lunch.

Peter: ?

Tony: If you manage to sneak out then you can take your girlfriend up to the common room for lunch.

Peter: OK, what are you guys having?

Tony: Apparently fifty large boxes of Pizza.

Peter: Now I'm even more confused.

Tony: Someone (*Scott*) has ordered like ten tonnes of pizza here. We may be the Avengers, but we need help eating all this.

Peter: OK, we'll be right up.

Tony: Thanks, Underoos.

Peter: ?

Peter grabbed Michelle by the wrist and quickly pulled her towards the elevator.

'Is this a hostage situation.' She joked raising her eyebrows.

'What? No. Scott ordered a shit ton of pizza and they need help eating it all. Plus hanging out with the Avengers is way better than love struck Ned and Betty.'

OK, yeah I agree.' They got into the elevator and headed up to the common room. Where they found all the Avengers surrounded by many pizzas.

'Hey, Underoos, Michelle.' Tony greeted they smiled at him and walked over to where they were all gathered, the pair sat on the floor next to Rhodey.

'Hey Peter. Hey Michelle.' Natasha greeted. The Avengers had met Michelle on multiple occasions (many more times than Ned.) due to the fact that she often stayed the night and that she was Peter's girlfriend.

'Peter, you have broken my brother.' Thor boomed smiling and pointing at Loki who was sitting in the corner munching on his pizza.

'Who would have thought that all the Avengers could barely take him down but all it took was being recognized by a fifteen-year-old.' Clint jeered. They all burst out laughing, even the faint outline of a smile hovered at Loki's lips. Peter could tell he was amused.

'You going to pout all day?' Tony asked him.

'At least everyone's still terrified of you, Loki.' Mused Michelle. Loki smirked and extended his legs out onto the floor. 'I mean you should have seen their faces when they saw it was him.' She told the rest of the group. 'I swear Mr Harrington just about wet himself.' Loki smiled, he had met Michelle before and proclaimed to Peter that he "quite liked her". He got up and walked towards Peter.

'Well I'm not done with you yet, that was just a bit of fun.' He grinned. 'I'm better than disguising myself as a tour guide.'

'Michelle has fixed my brother.' Thor beamed.

'I fail to see the good in that?' Bucky muttered.

'Yes, well at least we know you're not broken, Bucky.' Peter replied. This time everyone in the room was in a fit of hysteria.

'You better eat quick, otherwise your teacher will notice you are missing.' Tony remarked checking his watch. Michelle and Peter nodded. They polished off a good deal more pizza before heading back to the elevator to re-join the rest of the group. It turns out they left just at the right time because when they snuck back into the cafeteria, they had been eating in everybody was cleaning up and putting their dishes away.

'Good timing.' Peter whispered to Michelle. Don't tell Ned what we were doing, he'll get mad we didn't take him.

'What am I supposed to say, we need to tell the same story.'

'I don't know, just say we were making out.'

'Seriously?'

'Well I don't know you're usually better with the lying part.'

'I don't know about that Spi…' Peter reached out and clamped a hand over her mouth.

'Shhh… What're you doing?'

'Oh, yeah right sorry.' She said after she had prised Peter's hand off her face. 'Can you keep your hands off me one minute?' She joked.

'You're just to irresistible.' Peter joked back. She put her hands on her hips.

'Seriously, Parker?'

'Got a problem with me liking you?' He looked her up and down smiling.

'Nope.' She smiled. They rest of the class were now sitting down. They went over to join them. 'You do make an excellent footrest, though.' She whispered has she put her feet on his lap. Will clapped his hands together.

'Right, if that is everyone finished, I think we shall prepare to resume the tour.' Will began.

'Oh, goody. I thought I was late.' Came a voice from behind Peter. Sadly, one that he knew all too well. Clint strode up and rested his hands on Peter's shoulders. Flash's jaw dropped, again. 'I'm just in time.' Peter sighed inwardly. Cint was a renowned prankster among the Avengers. This was not going to be good. Clint snorted; he could tell Peter was anxious. Peter looked over to Ned for support, he soon realised Ned was a lost cause, he was about passing out from excitement. Peter was doomed. He turned to Michelle silently begging her for help, but he saw that she was holding in her laughter. Peter was helpless. Clint was about to say something, but his phone buzzed he read the text and then just walked out, frowning.

'Emmm… OK.' Said Will has he began to waffle on about some history. A second later Peter's phone buzzed.

Tony: Get up here, Underoos. Mission. Hurry. Don't be followed.

Peter: OK.

At this point the group was now standing up and crowding round something Will was showing them, the perfect time for Peter to slip away, he ducked around a corner and jumped into the elevator. When he arrived at the common room everybody was sitting, they were yet to suit up. Peter went and sat next to his dad on the couch, Tony put an arm around his son's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

'OK.' Steve began. He turned on some security footage behind him. 'This is a tough one, it requires all of us. These are an alien race, hi-tech weapons, gear anything you can think of.' At this point F.R.I.D.A.Y's Avengers assemble alarm had gone off and she was calling it out through the building. 'They're in our airspace we have less than an hour until they hit us. That means we are going into space. If you don't have an oxygen tight suit see Tony. Got that?' They all nodded in sync. 'Right, battle plan. I need Nat and Wanda to stay on earth I will be with you. We're the safety net. Anything gets past them they meet us. We can hold them off long enough for the others to come back. Tony, Peter and Vision. We need you on their ship, from what I heard Peter is a good stow away.' Tony frowned. 'Just shut down all their tech, find out who leads them. We might have to negotiate. Everyone else you're on the jet. Any mini ships that leave the mother ship, you shoot them down. Clear?' Again, they all nodded. Tony handed Peter a bracelet that contained his expanding metal Spiderman suit.

'Here.' He gave it to Peter. 'You will probably want this back.' Peter smiled.

'Thanks, dad. I think I will be needing that.' Tony chuckled and got up, patting Peter on the back. As soon as he stood up straight his suit began to appear folding around him until he was Iron Man. Peter joined his dad putting on the bracelet, pressing a button, his suit too began to fold itself around him until only his head was visible, the rest of his body was covered by the metal Spiderman suit. Clint came dashing out into the hallway.

'OK, I'm ready. Wait what, you made Peter a nano suit?' Tony smirked, nodding.

'That's so unfair.' Clint moaned.

'You're such a child, Clint.' Stated Wanda.

'Right, OK? Everybody ready?' Steve asked. They all nodded and walked into the elevator. F.R.I.D.A.Y had shut off the alarm, so the place was quieter now. When they walked out into the lobby Peter saw his classmates, Will was now giving them a tour in the small museum round the side of the ground floor. A few of the girls squealed when they saw the Avengers and Peter saw that Flash was smirking, he was undoubtedly making fun of him. Ned was practically jumping up and down, especially when he saw Peter and Michelle gave him a rare smile. 'OK, we aren't going straight up to the jet because we need to point out to you where we will be waiting, just in case. If the worst comes to the worst, you can push them towards us. Right we will be at the end of this street. Close enough to the tower so you can land on a helipad. They exchanged quick goodbyes and Wanda, Steve and Nat walked down to the other end of the street. The rest headed back into the building. Again, some of Peter's classmates squealed and turned around. This time Michelle didn't care but Ned was still excited. Flash glared at them. He clearly hated Iron Man now, well more the person in the suit. They headed up to the jet and climbed aboard. Peter braced himself, this was going to be a hard mission. Bruce had agreed to stay behind for medical care afterwards but would run out to help the ground team if there was a problem.

The aliens only managed to scratch the surface of earth, they only lit about ten fires, a win for the Avengers. Many of them were injured though. Peter had dislocated his shoulder. Clint had a huge stab wound oh his leg and was bleeding out. Bucky's metal arm had been snapped. So like Peter he only had use of one. Loki had also been stabbed but this time in the shoulder, which he was raving mad about, he would need to stay in containment for a few hours, to prevent him trying to kill everyone. Thor had gone back to Asgard, for some reason he trusted Loki that much. Wanda had passed out from exhaustion. Nat had broken her foot. Steve had a mild concussion. Sam had a heavily bruised face. All Rhodey and Tony had received were a few chips on their suits. Vision had gone to lye down, muttering something about a headache. Scott's suit was broken, and he was on the phone to Hope who seemed to be screaming at him. Apart from that they were all right as rain. When they came back Peter's class was just leaving. The Avengers walked in, receiving much the same reaction as before although this time there was a few oohs and ouches mixed in. Ned looked at Peter worried, but his face was nothing compared to Michelle's. She looked scared, _very _anxious. Tony supported his son, and Peter was very grateful. His dad was no longer wearing his suit. Pepper rushed out to meet them.

'Shit Tony!' She looked at Peter's arm. 'Get him to Bruce!' She commanded him. 'Three hours, three hours I leave him with you. Then this happens.' Pepper stressed.

Tony guided Peter into the elevator and up to the medical bay. They walked into the medical room and Bruce looked up.

'Ouch, Peter. That must hurt.'

'It doesn't half.' Peter ripped of his mask using his good arm, grinning.

'We'll need to reset that.' Bruce said, signalling for Tony to set him down onto one of the beds. 'OK, this might hurt a bit.' Bruce said as he put his hands on Peter's dislocated shoulder. He quickly pushed it back into place before Peter had time to complain.

'Ow!' Peter squealed.

'Sorry.' Bruce muttered, as he began to bandage up Peter's shoulder. When he was finished, he handed the boy a sling. 'I don't care about your Spiderman healing; this stays on for a week. The longer it's on the less chance of it dislocating again, same goes for the bandages. You're just lucky I didn't say a month.' Bruce smiled.

'Fine.' Huffed Peter. 'Thank you, Bruce.' Peter sighed, putting on the sling. By this point all the other injured Avengers had congregated in the medical bay to see Bruce. Clint's blood loss had been stabilized, and Loki looked slightly less murderous.

'Cheer up.' Peter said to Loki as him and his dad walked past. Peter could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.

'You excited for your whole week of attempting to be left-handed.' Tony joked.

'Ecstatic.' Peter replied. Tony chuckled.

'Shame you can't help me fix my suit.'

'What no! I can help! I have one good arm!' Peter argued.

'Relax, son. I'm messing with you. _Of course, _I'll let you help.' Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

'Good.'

'I look forward to it, how about we fix it tomorrow, I guess it is the weekend. Tony looked at his phone, as they walked into the elevator. 'Uh oh.'

'What?' Peter asked trying to see what his dad was looking at on his phone.

'Your school as called me like one hundred times. They probably think you've been kidnapped. I'll need to think of an excuse, any ideas.' Peter shrugged. 'I'll just say you get anxiety when I go away on missions.

'What? No! That makes me seem like even more of a loser.' Peter reasoned. The elevator doors pinged open as they walked out into their penthouse suite in the tower.

'Too late, it's already ringing.' Tony stuck out his tongue at Peter, walking away. Peter flipped him off and walked into his room, gently lowering himself onto his bed. Stupid shoulder, he thought. He picked up his phone and realised he had alot of texts from Ned and Michelle.

Michelle: What happened?

Michelle: Are you OK?

Michelle: Your shoulder looked really bad.

Michelle: Please answer.

Michelle: Hello?

Michelle: Answer.

Michelle: You're stressing me the _fuck _out, Peter.

Michelle. _ANSWER MY FUCKING TEXTS_, _PARKER_.

Peter: God, sorry.

Michelle: Were you trying to give me a heart attack?

Peter: Maybe slightly.

Michelle: Not funny, are you OK? What happened with your shoulder?

Peter: I just dislocated it. Bruce fixed it for me.

Michelle: Good.

Peter: Were you really _that _worried.

Michelle: I can't flip you off in person so… You will have to wait until I see you next.

Peter: Is getting to flip me off the _only_ reason why you are happy I'm alive?

Michelle: Basically.

Peter: I thought you were happy because I'm your boyfriend.

Michelle: Tiniest bit of that in there, I guess. But mainly because I can flip you off while you're alive and not dead in a morgue.

Peter: You would come to a morgue just to flip off my dead body.

Michelle: Yep.

Peter: Remind me why I date you?

Michelle: Because if you break up with me, I will snap your neck. Well I got to go.

Peter: See you Monday.

Michelle: I guess so.

Peter put down his phone and closed his eyes it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was sleep.


End file.
